lost with out you
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: the final battle and the betryal of a bother and a making of a new friendship and the blosseming of a love so right that it actually gave them a child......


Lost without you

I'm lost without you What can I do but wait,

I have tried many times But anyway I go I'm lost,

I try to sleep at night Its so hard to do,

My tears are lost in this silence so deep,

Its like my world is pitch black I cant see my way,

Harry was going through the battle field with one thought going through his mind to find the one who order Nagini to bite the one I loved,  
oh don't get me wrong I saved his life with the knowledge that I had gain from him, his life is in the balance as I storm the grounds of Hogwarts  
searching for Voldemornt as I go through the battling forces I wonder why none of the cruses are hitting me then I remember that before Severus  
passed out he forced me to take a potion that he recently finished creating, sure let me guess what your thinking it could have been poison but I have come  
to trust Severus with my life more then my supposed to be best friend Ronald Weasely was a spy along for that ego maniac that calls himself the DarkLord.

* * *

I am so lost without you what can I do but wait,

I have known no other like I have you,

When I said I love you I meant it,

He was so jealous of my fame that I have never wanted he went to the one person that he knew that would grant him the riches and not poverty  
Voldemornt he tried to get Hemoine to support the dark side when she refused to go he cut all ties to her. He tried to get me to cut ties with her but  
I refused I never understand why he would never let me have time alone with her until one day he was cursed in class and she said she needed to talk  
to me alone so I lead her to the only place where I knew that we would not be overheard to Severus's rooms. When we got down there and he answered  
the door and when he saw that it was me he only raised his eyebrow and let us in thus how I found out the betrayal of the one I use to call bother. The path  
to the ego maniac no that isn't right more like psychopath was clear with sword in one hand and staff in the other I finally come upon old tom and Ronald. I only  
spare a glance at Ronald he will get what is coming to him in due time.

"Well well you decide that you would finally show your face did you" as I taunted him I felt Hermione and Dragon come up beside me, Lucius was by my loves side  
to make sure he doesn't die on me. "well well Draco Malfoy siding with thy fathers enemy how would he take that?" the psychopath said as he drew up his wand.  
"lets end this Harry potter once and for all" he said as he drew out a sword from no where. " get the traitor you two I got this under control do what you will to him  
but don't kill him the ultimate decision is his families. Do you understand me?" as I ordered I commanded my life and death staff to revert to a bracelet so it wouldn't  
get in the way."yes sir" two replies came back positive one thing that could be said about me is that I learned to take control of situations.

"on guard." I screamed.  
"on guard." he replied.  
What followed was the fiercest sword battle that Hogwarts has ever seen as I look over I see that dragon and hermy has over powered Ronald and were in the middle  
of binning him then I looked around and I see everybody has stopped battling and was watching us sword fight I throw up a barrier to ward off any body to help either  
one of us the one that Severus taught me. We fought with the swords for twelve grueling hours then with one powerful thrust voldemornts sword went up into the air  
and went passed my head missing it by two inches.

"I grow tired of sword play let us compare our magical prowessss" there was a slight impression of the s in the end.

"excuse me but was that a lisp I detected there?" I couldn't help but taunt. "why you over grown brat, you will pay for that," while he went on in a rant I form my staff in to  
the wand form and did a wordless spell and sent it towards him with out him even knowing it, it was design to work in three steps one was to call all parts of his soul to him  
and the second was to force all of them into his form and the third was to completely destroy him, _now if I can keep him talking and not realize until its too late.  
__"_oops there it is again" I said as I saw the parts of the soul come together, I put the second spell into motion and there was a roaring that filled the air when the bits of soul  
forcefully entered their rightfulplace in side of the madman. Out loud I started to say the third part of the spell in welsh,

"llwyr ddinistrio i doesnt am hyn i gael ei ddinistrio, rwy'n galw ar yr angylion o rathe bellach yn fy helpu i gwared ar y byd drwg hwn yn cael ei," by the end of it the screaming had died down and voldemornt was on his knees before me with the last breath that he took he said "thank you young one." with that he died.

* * *

I am so lost without you what can I do but wait,

You were my compass and my north star,

You were my hope you were my destination,

was on my way to my love I had lost all hope,

I lost all sense of feeling the day you left,

I have been so lost since I lost you

after I look around and lower the barrier I passed out. I wake up in the hospital wing and I say "where is Severus?" now panicked when I don't see him. I hear a deep baritone voice laugh besides me and he say " don't worry so much my love how do you feel?" he asked me. "fine how long was I out Sev.?" I asked back. "for a week you were drain physically and magically." he answered. "what's going on where is every one?" I asked.

" well every one is celebrating well almost everyone Hermione and dragon are sleeping off the surprise that they got just hours ago." Severus said with a smirk. _Cant be good if he's smirking like that._ "what happened?" I asked

" she's pregnant with his child" Severus reported with a firm smirk on his face. "wow" was all I could say to that.

"there is something else that you should know as well……" he said.

"what……what is it sev.?" I asked.

" your pregnant." was all he said and I did the only thing I knew to do I did a dead faint.

* * *

okay i know i have harry looking like a girl with him faiting and all but not only did he find out that hermione is prego with dracos child but he is also prego with severus's child.......

now the spell that is in welsh translated "llwyr ddinistrio i doesnt am hyn i gael ei ddinistrio, rwy'n galw ar yr angylion o rathe bellach yn fy helpu i gwared ar y byd drwg hwn yn cael ei" roughly is

to totally destroy what dosen't want to be destroyed, I call upon the angels of rathe now to help me rid the world of this evil being


End file.
